Starshine
by Mopping-Sips
Summary: Creator of The Kan!, Kyo Ijuuin gets quite the wake up call when his mangaka's block renders him useless before a deadline. Will so-called mangaka-healer, Karma Kirishima (OC) be able to shine Kyo IIjuuin back into a star? Or will they both end up ruining their reputations with Marukawa Publishing?


A/n: Hi ya! Just so you know... this is an incompetent Fanfiction. There is a slight plot in mind for it, but no promises. Nevertheless maybe you'll find some sort of joy in it as I do. Also a fair warning: you may feel disoriented reading it because it is in the point of view of Kyo Ijuuin, creator of The Kan! Good luck to you in tolerating his and my original character's antics. -Mopsi

* * *

**Junjo ****Starshine**

**Act 1**

* * *

"Wake up, Starshine!" An unfamiliar voice yells at me.

I ignore it in favor to remaining in my reality disregarding daze. Never have I been this utterly useless half a week away from my deadline. I know it and have yet to put a drop of ink upon paper. So for now I rot, drooped over a desk with my whole body tiredly numb.

"He's been stagnant like this for the past twelve hours." Shizuko Ishi, my editor says wearily, "His writer's block has become detrimental to his health."

Yes, that's right… the heart of my manga has eluded me. For a long while my creativity has been spent. Expressing the world of The Kan used to bring happiness in my life yet these days it just feels… devoid. I do not feel like making the effort when it is not satisfying anymore, so that is why I am in this situation.

"Undoubtedly, or I wouldn't be here." The unfamiliar person converses with Shizuko, "Zen spoke to you about my regulations, correct? Enforce them right away please."

"About that, I refuse to not be a part of the process. It's my responsibility…" Shizuko's explanation ends midsentence, I feel the presence of the unfamiliar person grow faint, "Where are you going?!" Shizuko shouts.

Exasperatedly the unfamiliar person informs him, "Home, since you are trying and dictating my job, Ishi-san."

"Karma-san, wait! Think about what Zen-kun is going to say if you leave one of his previous bestsellers' to rot." Ryuichiro Isaka, my superior, mentions slyly.

The unfamiliar so-called Karma-san answers sharply, "You're right, I'd do it because my brother would relentlessly taunt me and say, 'A hopeless cause for you too?' Yet this isn't a family matter, I can work elsewhere."

Out of self-loathing I growl through my nose. Zen Kirishima, my first appointed editor of Marukawa Publishing, never did clearly explain the reason Shizuko took over his role. Did Zen assign me to someone else knowing I was an inevitable screw up?

"Sensei…" Shizuko consoles me, lightly squeezing my shoulder. He is exhausted from dealing with me all night and morning or that squeeze would have be painful.

"He is a pouting child, comforting him will only worsen his state." Karma-san scoffs, angering me even more aware of reality.

I want to defend my actions but I have no right. I stay motionless, confirming his statement by sulking. Then all of the sudden I recognize Shizuko's harsh intake of air, a sign of him about to argue needlessly... on my behalf.

Much to my annoyance Isaka speaks first, "Karma-san's first job at Marukawa was healing Akihiko Usami-sensei's writer's block. As his editor I was rather pleased with the results. I trust Shizuko-san will be too! So until our precious Kan-sensei is fully functional do respect each other~!"

"Yes, Isaka-san," Shizuko agrees, calming down to his work mode, likely in fear of losing his job.

"Since this is solved I'm going lunch. Good luck rediscovering your soul, Kan-sensei!" Isaka briskly says, his footsteps echoing away… thank goodness.

The goodness does not last long for an impending doom nears me. It must be Karma-san.

He breaks the silence, saying, "Please leave, Shizuko-san."

My editor forgoes his exit at the moment and demands, "Kirishima-san, if you mentally maim Sensei by overdoing your healing process I will personally eradicate any business you have with Marukawa Publishing."

"It's needless to worry, I'm the best affordable hope you've got." Karma-san says, his laughter stirring the air.

After hearing that, hesitantly Shizuko tells me, "You know how to reach me, sensei. Be safe."

On the inside I am amused about how evasive my editor is. He leaves without even introducing me to Karma-san. So here I am numb-bodied and wondering how this unfamiliar character is going to _heal _me…

"Kyo Ijuuin…" his voice suddenly breathes in my ear, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Fine…

Never mind…

Forget all my previous nonsense.

I will worry about work later, right now…

Reality is worth waking up for and to be childish about.

* * *

**A bit more:**_ "How can such an ordinary nicety sound so alluring?" _


End file.
